


Solemly swear

by KellyDrake6



Series: Merlin [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Court sorcerer ceremony, Gen, Proud Arthur, Proud gaius, Proud hunith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Its merlin's court warlock ceremony and he finds himself unexpectedly nervous.
Relationships: Hunith & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968685
Kudos: 19





	Solemly swear

Merlin never expected this day to come, a day where not only was his magic out in ths open and accepted but he was about to be made the first court warlock that camelot had ever seen, he was unexpectedly nervous dispite the fact that gaius had given him a pep talk not even 10 minutes ago, he moves from one foot to the other as he waits for the large mahogany doors in front of him to open, somewhere on the other side he can faintly hear arthur speaking to the crowd of people in attendance, which makes him all the more nervous.

He takes a deep breath as Percival stops beside him and smiles gently "you've got this merlin, you shall do amazing in there" he says causing him to relax for the first time since he woke up, the doors open without him realizing and Percival slips into the room without being noticed, whilst everyone else watches merlin make his way to arthur and gwen, he looks towards gaius and his mother and sees that they are both watching him with matching looks of pride in their eyes.

Hunith is blinking back tears, as she too never thought a day like this would ever come for her darling boy. When he looks at arthur and gwen he finds the latter sending him a reassuring smile whilst the former watches him impassively, though there's a hint of pride in his eyes as merlin finally reaches them and kneels in front of them. 

The pride in Arthur's eyes only grows as he opens his mouth to speak "do you merlin emrys of ealdor, swear to carry out all duties to the best of your abilities?" he asks in a tone that echoes around the room and makes him slightly nervous again "i solemly swear to do" he responds as hes been through enough knighting ceremonies to know what to say by now, next its gwen who stands up to speak as arthur steps back with a small almost unnoticeable smile "do you promise to uphold the old religion and all that it stands for" she says, trying to hold back her excitement and fails quite abit "i promise" he responds after biting his cheek to prevent himself from smiling "will you help your subjects to understand and weild their powers, learned or otherwise?" Arthur asks in a tone that tells merlin he already knows the answer "i shall" he says causing hushed excited murmers to erupt from the crowd for a few seconds. 

Gwen sits back down as arthur takes his place directly in front of merlin, theres two gentle pats on the shoulders from Excalibur before he hears "rise sir merlin, court warlock of camelot" at that very moment his magic burst from deep within him, causing butterflies, dragons and a small blue orb of light to appear as cheers rang out. Arthur seemed slightly startled though rolled his eyes with a muttered "show off" before turning merlin to face the crowd "long live the court warlock!" He yells smiling even bigger than anyone in camelot had ever seen as the crowd yelled it back. 

For a few minutes merlin just stands completely still from shock and sheer happiness, before arthur pats his shoulder "alright? You look like a startled stoat" he says jokingly, though there's a protective tone to his voice as he ensures his friend is okay "just taking it in sire" he responds as he makes eye contact with his mother noticing that shes beckoning him to her. 

Once hes nodded in acknowledgement he turns to arthur and does a playful bow "if you'll excuse me arthur, my people await" he says trying not to laugh, failing miserably when arthur all but throws his head back and lets out a loud laugh that startles gwen before responding "dont let me keep you" through quieter chuckles, nodding his head before he too went to talk to people around the room. 

As soon as he was in arms length, hunith pulled merlin in for a bone crushing hug that he couldn't help returning "look at you" she says with a soft smile as she hadn't actually seen merlin's new wardobe till now "im so proud of you my darling boy" she whispers as she tears up once more, pulling away and holding her son by the shoulders so she could look at him properly "im sure if your father was here he'd say the same" she says softly as merlin lets out an emotional chuckle before nodding, he had felt his father's presence when he was kneeling in front of arthur and gwen just minutes earlier.

Gaius is the next to pull him in for a hug and a pat on the back, though they had hugged a few times through out the years merlin had never had one quite like this one from his uncle, the both of them Squeased each other before pulling back to look at one another gaius had one of the biggest smiles on his face, merlin honestly didn't think he'd seen the man as happy in the 9 years that he'd been here "my boy, you've made me prouder than ever" he says as he holds merlin by the arm, he can't help but look down with a small blush on his face "i often think back to that young boy who couldn't control his magic and can't help but smile at how far you've come" he adds with a fond look on his face causing merlin to snort quietly "thanks gaius, i wouldn't be here if not for you" he says softly causing gaius to pull him in for another hug.

He soon found his way to the Knights, lancelot looking imensly proud as he had known about merlins magic the longest "merlin mate! You look amazing" gwaine practically yells even though they are stood in a small circle facing one another, though he was pretty sure the man had brought some mead with him and it was the first time the small group had seen his new atire, he cant help but smile at him anyway as they all take it in turns to hug him or in leons case mess his hair up and nod at him "do some magic for us" lance says with excitement in his tone as his friend no longer has to hide it, merlin noticed he was close to a couple of candles "Forbearnan" they hear him mutter, leon gasping as his eyes change to gold "ready?" He asks, not looking away from the flame as he whispers something else. 

Gwaine and Percival's jaws drop as they watch the flame rise from its wick "holy shit that's insane" they hear gwaine mutter as the room goes silent, every one watching the show of magic never seen before "there's more where that came from" merlin says, sensing that it wasn't just the Knights watching now, making the lone flame into three and everyone watches as they do some sort of dance in the air around where merlins outstretched hand was, arthur had slowly made his way over just as Merlin slowly put the flame back where it was meant to be and whispered "Upastiye draca" watching with a sense of deja vu as a dragon comes out of the flames "i havn't seen him do that in years" hunith whispers beside him as she watches with pure joy. 

Arthur looks at her and chuckles "thats how he showed me his magic the night before saving me" he says causing her to look at him in shock before smiling a little as they turned back just in time to see merlin send the dragon flying around each of the knights heads before sending it their way, having it hover in front of hunith and bow its head to arthur before it disapeared "if he can do that with fire id love to see what he can do with actual dragons" she says quietly which made everyone that heard look between her and merlin curiously "do you think he'd call for them if we asked?" Percival asks as he'd wandered over to them after a few minutes of merlin wandering off somewhere. 

Everyone had left the throne room at this point, some heading to the court yard whilst others went to where they'd be having a feast in a few hours. The Knights, arthur and hunith were among the ones heading for the courtyard as they went to find merlin, only to hear two sets of wings flapping some where near by and a whoop of excitement "there's your answer percy" lancelot says through chuckles as they watched merlin make athusia do somersaults through the air, whilst kilgharrah perched on one of the castle towers. 

Hunith who had seen the moment kilgharrah was hatched stared at him in amazement, causing the dragon to let out a startlingly deep chuckle "my my! Hunith it has been awhile" merlin stopped mid spin and brought athusia closer to the ground to watch as his mother and kin interact with one another curiously as did everyone else. 

Hunith chuckled quietly "indeed it has kilgarrah, its wonderous to see how you've grown" the dragon took off from his perch and landed in the middle of the courtyard, which was just about big enough if he tucked his wings in a little. Arthur who had only been in front of the massive creature once stepped forwards with a hand outstretched at the same time hunith did "merlin will he let me pet him?" Arthur asks as hes unsure of any other way to put it, causing both dragon and his lord to snort in amusement "go ahead young king" is all the invitation they needed as he, hunith and the curious knights of the round table all rushed forwards to touch him. 

Soon the massive dragon took flight again, nearly knocking lacelot across the yard as he had been beside his wings "apologies dear lancelot" they hear as the dragon reapears back on his perch again, aithusa taking his place on the ground. They didn't expect her to be so small but they could see a dramatic difference from the last time they'd seen her above camlann "whos this merlin?" Gwen all but whispers as she runs a hand down the dragons face, beaming when aithusa leans into her touch "this is aithusa, i hatched her almost 4 years ago now" he says giving her a gentle pat before seeing gwaine smirk with an idea "whatever you're thinking; don't" he says playfully as he already had an idea of what his friend might want to ask. 

It seemed that arthur, percival and elyan all had the same idea as their faces fell slightly "you'd deny your king a ride on a dragon?" Arthur asks in mock hurt as athusia lays on the floor waiting for something to happen "no wait aithusa- okay fine the dragon has decided i guess" arthur is quick to get on, holding onto merlin who holds on to athusia. Its only when she stands up that arthur realises that its already quite far from the ground "ready?" Merlin asks as if feeling how nervous he was "as I'll ever be" he replies and hears a quiet growled sentence that only aithusa and kilgharrah understand, because as soon as they take off the larger dragon swoops down and does exactly as aithusa had and soon gwaine, lancelot and gwen were beside them having the time of their lives. 

Arthur who had closed his eyes when aithusa set off slowly opened his eyes, jaw dropping at just how much of camelot he could see "gods above" he whispers as merlin turns to look at him slightly "it's even better at night" he says with a bright smile and arthur can hear the unspoken promise that the two would be doing this again after night fall at some point, he also notices that aithusa and kilgarrah seemed to be doing some sort of dance as they flew over and under one another, the larger dragon is heard laughing several times before he disapears out of sight as they start heading back down to the floor again. Hunith is the next to get on as percival, elyan and leon fly by on kilgarrah all of them laughing and letting out noises of joy. 

It isn't long before the smaller of the two dragons is doing somersaults again and they all get to hear mother and son having the time of their lives, arthur has no idea of how much time passes as everyone watches either from the castle steps or inside the castle itself as their newly appointed court warlock and dragon lord shows off his skills, he lets flower petals fall from where ever he might've been in the sky. Eventually though aithusa lands to let the two off before going to perch on one of the lower towers as kilgarrah lets his passengers off before disapearing "thank you, both of you" merlin says as he has no clue as to where the bigger of the two had gone "that was the second best day of my life, first being marrying guinevere" arthur says as aithusa let out something that sounded like a gargled laugh, which made merlin light up even more than before. 

Arthur was slightly startled when he noticed kilgarrah was perched across the court yard but smiled as the two creatures bowed their heads to him, before taking off as merlin let out an unearthly sounding tone "until next time young king, take care of the young warlock" he hears before the two of them disappear behind the castle, he looked around and saw everyone smiling both gwaine and Percival's eyes were brighter than he'd ever seen and lancelot seemed to have a butterfly resting in his hair, though when merlin had put it there he'd never know "a magic and dragon show? Merlin you've spolied us" gaius says from where he was stood watching on a balcony, merlin merly smiles as they all head back inside. 

Arthur noticed that merlin disapears rather quickly as he and everyone else went into the great hall where they'd be having a feast in merlin's honor, it would be the first time merlin would be seated inbetween him and gwen and the two of them were rather excited about it. Not even 10 minutes later gaius came in looking slightly amused as Merlin, who now had his cape on followed after him. Everyone noticed the man at the same time, arthur had never seen a room full of people jump to their feet as quick in his life, although startled he and gwen did the same smiling at merlin when he looked around in confusion and stopped when he locked eyes with them, bowing his head before moving across the room to join them at the table as if he'd been doing it his entire life.

Once everyone is seated again they are served food and wine of all kinds, theres a few times when gwen notices merlin become uncomfortable whenever a servant comes to fill his goblet or put more food on his plate, but after a gentle hand squeeze and a kind smile that tells him that she understands he seems to relax. Its not long after that lancelot who seems slightly tipsy stands up holding his goblet towards them "a toast!" He calls out as the room quietens though there's a quiet groan from merlin as everyone follows suit "to merlin!" Arthur joins in looking more and more amused by the second, gwen joining in the reponding call before merlin joins in "to the king and queen" he says looking between the two with a fond expression as the crowd yells that as well.

Its not long before merlin is past tipsy and almost outright drunk along with gwaine and lancelot, the three of them laughing loudly across the room as merlin tries and fails to do magic "you'd think with all the time he was in the tavern, he would've learned to hold his alcohol" arthur jokes to a nearby gaius who was in the middle of drinking, his eyes going wide as he struggled not to spit his drink back into his goblet before he lets out a loud long laugh that sets gwen off giggling "i can't believe how many times you fell for it!" He says after calming down, though the smile never left his face. 

The celebration lasts well into the night, though the man they were celebrating disapeared along with Percival, gwaine, lancelot and a curious gwen, arthur who was borderline tipsy soon grew bored and set out to find them and find them he did, all of them curled up together in merlins new chambers all whispering about this or that and they soon found themselves with an arm or lap full of the king of camelot, they spent the rest of the night curled up around each other for protection and warmth with a smiling merlin in the middle of them.


End file.
